Hero
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: this is calley's story. I wanted to be able to tell her unkown tale of why she appeared in chuggington. Calley had been running all her life from a past that she doesn't want to talk about. She ends up in Dunbar's care and after that they end up helping her create a better future. All seemed good until an old enemy arises scarring up old scars. Will she be able to own up to Dunbar
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

It was another rainy night in Chuggington. Rain fell everywhere making everything very slick to walk on. A brown haired female stumbled around in the dark. She kept holding the wound on her side as she struggled to stay up right. She was looking for someone to help her. She gripped the wall for support. " dang it!" she snapped through her tears. She felt her head buzz making her feel very dizzy and sick. She finally fell amongst the cardboard and wood near a building.

Dunbar was walking home that night. He tugged his hood over head and tighted the scarf on his neck. He heard a female moaning in the dark beside him. He turned to see a brown haired female laying on the wood. She was holding her side and Dunbar could tell she was in a lot of pain. He knelt beside her. " hang on I have you." he stripped his coat off and wrapped it around her gently. " it's alright I have a house not to far from here." He comforted.

Dunbar jogged all the way to his house. He layed her on the couch gently. " there now let me get something for your wounds." He went to the kitchen and pulled out a med kit. He got himself a chair pulling it up next to her. He sat down and pulled out the stuff he needed to treat her. He removed her hand causing the blood to flow again. She yelped in pain when he began treating her. " please!" she rasped. Dunbar stroked her hair gently. " shh I'm not going to hurt you." he comforted. He ripped her shirt along the seam so he could take a better look at her. He stitched her up gently then he covered the wound up with a bandage.

She was painfully thin and extremly dehydrated. " let me get you something to eat and drink at least." he murmured. Dunbar didn't know what caused this female to be like this but all he could do was at least nurse her back to health. He uncapped a water bottle and held it to her cracked lips. " here drink this slowly." he said. The female felt the cold liquid go down her parched throat. She felt a little bit of her strength come back. He managed to get her to eat as well. " do you have a name?" he asked.

The female thought for a minute. " if I did I don't remember it." she replied. Dunbar placed a blanket around her. " well if you don't have one I'll give you one." he smiled at her. " how about Calley?"

She nodded. " I like it." She felt sleepy. " My name's Dunbar." he said as he went to turn out the light. " you just rest now." He closed the door to his room leaving Calley in the silence of the house. She layed down on her side on the couch. She fell asleep for the first time in maybe months since she was on the run. A few hours passed and Calley's body twitched voilently in her sleep. She pulled out the blade from her hilt sitting up right stabbing the couch from the side. Dunbar heard her scream. " hey are you okay?" he asked gently. He knelt beside her. She let go of the back of the knife leaving it inplanted in the back of the couch.

She coughed into her hands. He rubbed her shoulders gently. " it's just a dream. It's just a dream. Your safe now." he comforted her. Calley felt herself come back to reality. " I'm sorry." she muttered. Dunbar pulled the knife out of the couch. " It's all good." he said. " don't worry about it." He sighed to himself. " your scared that's all." Calley layed back down again. She felt tears coming out of her eyes. " I can tell you have been running for quite a long time. may I ask why your running?" he questioned her.

She shook her head. " it's too painful for me to talk about." she replied. " beside I'm not ready to open to anyone just yet." He nodded and layed her back down gently. " look I have a day off tomorrow so I will be able to take care of you all day." He reached over to turn the light off again. " try and rest if you can." he got off of her. " Good night now." he went back to his room keeping the door open. Calley sighed to herself. She turned over gently onto her side and tried to go back to sleep.

The next morning came. Dunbar woke up with a yawn. He looked over out the window tiredly. The skies outside were still covered in a heavy gray color blocking out any of the sunlight from touching the ground. His wreaked shoulder hurt whenever there was bad weather outside causing him to groan slightly. He went to change out of his clothes pulling on his white shirt and jeans. He left his white scarf off not seeing the use in wearing it when he was inside. He went out into the living room finding Calley who was still asleep. She had the blankets up and over her head. Dunbar grinned quietly and tip toed past her not wanting to disturb her as she slept.

He sat in his chair by the window. He opened up his grade book to take care of the daily grades needed. He kept watch over Calley from the corner of his eyes. He sighed to himself. " well everything has been graded." he forgot that he usually took care of the grading a head of time leaving him more time for planning. He heard Calley moan in her sleep and watched as she turned over. " good morning." he murmured.

Calley opened her eyes weakly. " morning." she muttered tiredly. Dunbar placed his planner and book down on the coffee table by him. " here let me get you something to eat. we need to get your strength back up." He got out of his chair walking into the kitchen. Calley waited. _he doesn't have to do this_. she thought. She watched his silohuette moving within the shadows of the dark kitchen. She sat up gritting her teeth against the pain. The blankets fell off of her landing on her lap gently. " don't move just yet!" he called hearing the couch creak.

Calley sighed. " won't dream of it." She needed to get better fast so that way she could keep running but where to...she didn't know. He came back in. " here this will help you a little bit." He had a sandwhich with egg and ham in it on a plate. He handing it to her. " eat this." Her fragile hands slipped taking hold of the plate gently. " thanks." she murmured. Dunbar nodded and smiled gently at her. " no problem."

He went back to what he was doing earlier. Calley eyed the book in his hand. " so your a teacher then yes?" she asked. He looked up at her. " yep a full time one at that." he sighed. " sometimes I wish I had an assistant or something to help me out. I can't possibly do all of the lessons myself." Calley thought carefully for a minute. " I always wanted to be one but when " it" happened I ended up running away for a long while never going back to my dream."

Dunbar was curious to hear what she ment but didn't bother to ask. " um you know there are a few colleges around here You can attend." he suggested. Calley shook her head. " once I'm better I have to get going. I have to keep running I have to." Dunbar looked at her. " you don't have to. your safe here what ever " it" is that you are running from " it" can't get you here." he comforted. Calley finished eating placing the plate on the table beside the couch. " I know that but I have to keep running. I have to find that prefect place for a better future."

Dunbar tilted his head to the side." run? where to?" he asked. Calley sighed. " I don't know that's the thing I guess whereever my heart tells me to go." Dunbar secertly did not want her to leave. He enjoyed her company better than anything. " well I guess fate has brought you here. Calley you can stay here. you can have a better future here."

Calley looked up at him. " this place or a matter of fact this town is where most strays run to. I may have been a runner all my life but I know a prefect place to start when I see one." She nodded. " alright I will trust your judgement on this one."

Dunbar laughed happily. " I can help you but I will do that after your better."


	2. Chapter 2

**a little note from the author.**

**my greatest apologies to anyone who views my stories and waits for updates I do apologise. I do have school which does keep me busy a lot of the time so I am unable to take care of updates. I will try to keep my stories updated but in the mean time I am unable to do anything about the lack of updates. As always guys if your new to my page please click that watch button and also click that review button as well. I appreciate every comment, review, and follow I recieve. Please comments clean I will report you if your comment contains swearing, rudness, or sexual content.  
**

chapter two

Dunbar kept watched over Calley who was fast asleep again. He could see her chest rising and falling gently underneath the covers. He sighed, giving up on the work he had on his lap. Outside, rain was splatting all over the ground outside. The skies had darkened and lightning flashed across the sky. Calley jumped when she heard the clap of thunder outside. She was startled out of a sleep feeling her body shake gently. Dunbar chuckled gently. " not one for storms eh?" he asked. Calley drew in a deep breathe to steady herself. " yeah I just hate them that's all." she laid down again pulling the blanket past her shoulders. She closed her eyes again calming herself further. Dunbar sighed again before leaning back in his chair. He gazed out the window thinking of the two trainees he was teaching. He was still going to keep his promise to give Calley a better life.

The day droned on and the storm outside had gotten worse. The wind chimes he had on his porch jangled in the wind voilently. The wind battered against the windows waking Dunbar up from his sleep. He stretched and groaned as he got up. Calley was still resting but he could see her trembling outline. He went over stroking her hair gently. " it's okay." he comforted. " your safe." This was one of the most voilent storms in the history of Chuggington. He could tell that there was going to be a huge mess in the depot that may take ,him and Eddie, hours to clean up. The winds groaned again shaking as the wind stirred up. Calley jumped when she heard the window smack it's frame. She panted harshly placing a hand over her heart. Dunbar wrapped a protective arm around her drawing her close to him. " it's alright Calley I have you." he comforted again. She was surprised by his gesture she leaned up against him. She paniced when she saw a flash of blue lightning crackle outside.

A sharp knock came at the door. Dunbar pulled away from Calley gently to answer it. He turned the knob slowly to see a tawny haired girl in between a red haired boy and a dark haired boy. She had a pleading look in her blue eyes. " please help us." she begged. Dunbar looked behind them to make sure that no one was around before letting them in. The girl and the red haired boy each had trouble trying to help their friend walk properly. Dunbar took the dark haired boy and laid him on the extra bed he had. " thank you." whispered the girl in gratitude. Dunbar made a clicking noise in the back of his throat. " no problem." He felt the young one's head. His skin felt hot and sweaty under his palm. " he's running a fever." he pulled his hand away from the boy's head. He turned to the girl. " does he have name?" he asked. The girl shook her head. " no sir none of us have names, only numbers." she replied. Dunbar sighed again. " look we'll get to that problem later. right now i'm going to help your friend or brother."

The boy who had helped carry his friend stepped forward. " we can't leave his side." he murmured. Dunbar nodded and allowed them to be with him. " do you guys have parents? or someone looking for you?" The boy looked Dunbar sternly in the eye. " you mean those creeps who did this to him?" he growled gently. Dunbar was surprised by the boy's anger. " please forgive him. He doesn't trust adults not after what we experienced back " there" " she murmured. " we don't have any parents nor is anyone looking for us." Dunbar nodded. " it's alright. I figured you wouldn't have since you guys look like you have been traveling for ages." He went to his linen closet and pulled out two towels for them. " here. you might want to dry off with these." he instructed. They wrapped the towels around themselves and went to join their sick friend. Calley watched them from the doorway she was standing by. She was amazed by what he was doing. " Dunbar were you a father in your time?" she asked. He shook his head. "nah I never had kids nor did I ever have a girlfriend." He sighed sadly. that woke up a scar he had worked so hard to keep closed. Her question stabbed his chest making a scar deep enough to never heal.

The storm outside finally calmed down a little. The sky took on the rich colors of the sunset. Dunbar went to check on his sick patient and his friends who were fast asleep. The boy groaned in his sleep. Calley reached for some medicine that she had on her belt. " here give him this." she handed the small vial of vanilla colored liquid to him. " this will help with his fever it won't do much for what he's experiencing." He leaked the liquid in drops through the boy's mouth. The paleness slowly faded away from his skin. " it's working." he whispered. " your going to have to give them names some time soon." she murmured. He nodded. " I know but I want to make sure they are settled here first." Calley sat beside him. " do you think these kids had parent's before?" she questioned. " I don't know Calley I won't know until they are willing to open." He placed a wet towel over the boy's head to cool him down further. " right now their just kids who needs someone to take care of them."

The girl watched them as they tended to her friend. She was very grateful for them helping him. " if he'd gotten any worse I don't know what we would have done." whispered the boy. She nodded. " yeah but not all adults are bad this one is not like the others we have seen." She turned over to face them before snuggling into his warm chest. She counted everyone of his heartbeats under her palm. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. " he will get better I promised. " she said through a huge yawn. He laughed gently. " you rest. I have first watch." he wrapped his arms around her craddling her as he watched over his friend. Dunbar could feel a pair of eyes on him. He locked eyes with the boy who had confronted him earlier. Calley yawned gently but stayed with Dunbar. Dunbar looked away politly losing himself in his own thoughts. He thought about his past life one that he had lived before ever becoming a teacher.

_Dunbar had lived as a caring husband before a tragedy happened to his family. He took care of his wife and daughter on a small farm in the countryside. He never let his guard down not once until today. He had left to go tend to the field when he heard screaming at his house. He ran as fast as he could til he reached the front porch. The house was engulfed in flames trapping his wife and his child inside. He struggled to get them free as he watched them burn to death. It was already too late for him to safe them._

Calley rubbed his shoulders. " look why don't you get some rest while I'll take care of him." she suggested knowing that he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. She could see the ghost of a nod from him and watched as he left. He went to his room laying on the bed gently. His hand absentmindly went to the scar on his neck.

_" dad! help!" Dunbar tried to kick the door down to get them free. " don't worry I will! I'm trying just hold on!" He slammed his heel painfully against the door. " Dunbar hurry!" He finally got the door to break away from the frame." now hurry!" he waved them over. His daughter tried to got as cautionously as she could before the floor gave out sending them plummenting torwards a fiery pit. He reached for them. "no!" _

Dunbar snapped out of his thoughts. " no!" he swatted the air grabbing nothing. He could still hear their pleads and screams echoing in his ears. He wanted to run to Calley and tell her everything but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked at his white scarf that was hanging down from the hook on the wall. He always wore it to keep the burn on his neck hidden from everyone. He didn't want them to see a scar of his past he didn't want them to know what happened to him or his deceased family. Calley went to go check on him. She opened the door a crack to see his pale outline laying on the bed still. " Dunbar?" she murmured softly. He didn't reply to her. She closed the door to give him some privacy. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking or why he was acting strangely.


End file.
